The 55's 2004 Talent Show
by Malinda4242
Summary: The Annual Talent show rolls round again,,and this time there is NO escape for our guy Bosco. Enjoy!Rated PG simply for a bit of language.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, just a quickie here, to entertain and amuse. This idea popped into my head one Sunday watching TVLand. Posted it on already, but thought you might get a kick out of it. Hope you enjoy...oh and the only angst here...is Bosco having to participate. He discovers he has a talent he didn't know he possesed! lol. Enjoy! Oh yea, and no I still don't own NBC, TW or Bosco....but am in negotiations....hehehe M.

**55's Annual Talent Show**

**Part one:  
**  
"So, Bosco, what are you doing for the talent show?" Faith grinned over as he drove slowly drove along eyeing up a couple of kids who looked as though they were trying to not be seen, "You did hear Swersky say that you were on the list this year, right?"   
  
Bosco pretended not to hear her, "Come on you little punks, go ahead, throw those rocks. You know you want to ride in a squad car today." Refusing to look at her he flipped on the siren as sure enough the kids tossed the rocks at a passing car. "YES!"   
  
Faith shook her head as he pulled over, "You can ignore me all you want Bos, but Swersky was serious. You better not pull the ole, "My mom needs my help moving again. He didn't buy it last year, or the serious illness and you think you might end up in the hosptial...that one you've used at least 3 times so far. You better do something this year if you don't want to be doing a months worth of file cabinet duty..." She got out laughing as he waved her off before heading over to talk to the kids.  
  
"So, you little rug rats think pelting cars with rocks is going to get you on my good side?" Bosco strode up to them hands on hips still ignoring her, as Faith followed him with a sigh.  
  
"Bos, just put the cuffs on them and lets take them in," she growled getting into the 'threaten them and scare the crap out of them' game. Usually the best way to handle 8 year olds.   
  
Eyes huge the kids dropped the rocks they were still holding and immediately began begging for mercy.  
  
"So, Ty," Sully was enjoying himself, "You and Bosco, huh? What was Swersky thinking? You can't sing and Bosco," he paused frowning, looking over at him, "can Bosco do anything? You know every time we have one of these he disappears with some excuse. Not this year though," he was chuckling, "One month's filing duty for anyone not showing up and contributing if you're on Swersky's 'hit' list. Think he'll take the filing, or find something to do for the show?"  
  
Ty grinned, "HEY, I can to sing! I also play the piano I'll have you know. Course that's only because my mom forced me into 9 years of lessons." He rolled his eyes, "But what Bos can do? I got no idea. Hell I've barely seen him dance when we go out. Usually only slow stuff when he's trying to pick some chick up. Should be interesting to find out what if anything he can do."  
  
Sully glanced over, smirking, "Maybe he does 'readings of Shakespeare', "Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo? OR would that be 'Oh Ty, Ty where for are thou Ty!" Ty cracked up at Sully's dramatic reciting of the plays lines, "FUNNY!!" Looking out the window, he grinned, "Yea what we all wouldn't give to see that Sul!"  
  
After work that night:  
  
"Bos," Ty caught up to him as he walked to his car, "hey man, you got any ides about what we can do for the show? 6 weeks is not much time to get ready if we need to practice something together." Walking alongside him until Bosco finally stopped and faced him.  
  
"Forget it," Bosco groused, "not going to happen Ty. I'll just take the filing duty, man. Sorry, but this cop," pointing to himself, "doesn't do, Talent Shows. EVER!" Putting his key into his door lock he was about to open his door when Ty put his hand over his to stop him.  
  
"Bos, you aren't the only one that will get the filing duty. Swersky said if we don't do something together, we both get it." Ty was determined not to have that torture. "So you better have a talent. You can sing right? I know you can dance some. What else can you do, play an instrument? I play the piano, maybe we can do something like a duet?" He smiled at Bosco hoping the hothead stubborn mule in front of him would relent and cooperate.  
  
Bosco sighed, "No, I don't play anything well enough for that. I don't dance, well not really, not the kind for stupid shit like this. And, yea I can sing, but not in front of a crowd. Making a fool of myself in front of the other cops and their families is NOT my idea of FUN!" Pulling his door open he slipped into the drivers seat as Ty stood frowning. "Sorry man, but its not going to happen."  
  
Ty could only stand and watch as he pulled out and drove away, turning back to walk to his car he vowed, "Oh it will Boscorelli, it will. This man has no problem with making a fool of himself if he can get out of filing duty!" Climbing inside he began to think about what he could plan that would make Bosco feel comfortable with being in front of a crowd.  
  
Four days later:  
  
"Bos," Ty waited until everyone else had left the locker room before talking to him, "hey, I've been thinking about the Talent Show thing, and..."  
  
Bosco interrupted him before he could finish, "Forget it DAVIS! I'm NOT doing it!" Trying to get out the door he felt his arm grabbed. Turning to look back he saw Ty grinning at him, "What? Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind. I'll just have to owe you big time, but I'm not doing it!"  
  
Ty nodded, "Oh I think you will. Just hear me out okay?"  
  
Several minutes later when Ty was finished explaining what his Mom had suggested Bosco was standing with his mouth open, "You want me to...? Have you lost your mind? I can't do that..." But as he thought about it, doubts started to creep into his thoughts of...no way.  
  
"Sure you can," Ty nodded, "and think of it like this, who's gonna know until after? This could work and you know it, I see the wheels turning in that thick head of yours Bos. You say can't get up in front of people for a talent show, but you didn't have a problem doing it for work. Just think of this as work. Besides my Mom says she can get the band to help you out if you'll do it."  
  
Bosco started to grin as he thought of the others reactions as they tried to figure out what was really going on, "You Davis are a very devious person, does Sullivan know this about you? Maybe someone should warn him."  
  
Ty laughed, "My Mom already did." He slapped Bosco on the back, "So, you'll do it?"  
  
Bosco as they walked out realized he would do it, glancing over at Ty before they entered the roll call room, "Yea, okay, but I'm only agreeing to showing up at your Mom's to hear what she thinks will make it work. Cause I don't think anybody's going to buy it. So, yea I'll show to listen, but nothing else!"  
  
"Sure, sure," Ty nodded, "that's all I ask."  
  
Roll Call:  
  
"So, Boscorelli, Davis," Swersky smirked from the podium, "you decide yet what your 'talent' act will be yet? I'm expecting something big from the two of you, especially since this will be your first times! EVEN," glaring at Bosco, "if someone has been assigned this for the last 12 years!"  
  
"Sure have Boss," Ty nodded vigorously at him, "just have to get the practices started!"  
  
Bosco sunk down in his desk as Faith and Sully took a quick look at him, Swersky also stunned asked, "You mean you're actually NOT going to have to help your Mom? NO sudden onset of appendicitis, I believe you used that one three years running, right Faith?"  
  
"Four, Lieu," Faith laughed, "Three years it was Rose moving, and 2 years it was strep throat? You remember Sul?" She looked over at Sully as Bosco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Um, I think there were a couple of floods in his apartment building weren't there?" Sully laughed as the rest of the room joined in, "And I'm sure I remember an alien abduction one year..."  
  
"Yea, yea, funny!" Bosco groused glaring over at Ty, "And you wonder why I said I'd take filing duty?"  
  
"Awe come on Bos," Faith touched his arm, "we're just playing. You know we won't laugh at you! Right Sul?"  
  
"Speak for yourself Yokas!" Sully laughed as Swersky called for order before dismissing them.  
  
As they exited, he called out to Bosco, "I expect to hear what it is you two are doing, I need to okay it with the Captain you know. Make sure we don't have duplicates of acts going on."  
  
Ty called back, "Oh trust me Lieu, there won't be anyone doing what we're going to be doing."  
  
Bosco gave him a panicked look, hoping he wouldn't actually say what it was, but Ty only turned and continued out of the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed to pick up his radio for the day.  
  
Two weeks before the Talent Show:  
  
"I still can't believe you won't tell me what it is you and Ty are doing Bos!" Faith had along with Sully working on Ty been trying for weeks to get one of them to confess what their act was. But both men were completely silent about it. The only thing they knew for sure was that every other day they showed up together having worked on it before work. The suspense as well as the uncharacteristic silence from both Bosco and Ty were about to kill their partners.  
  
"You know the best part of this whole nightmare?" Bosco grinned evilly over at her as she drove along the street, "The headaches you and Sully go home with at night because its killing you we won't tell. Hell even Swersky's going nuts. He almost blew a gasket when he found out the Captain got told and won't tell him!" He started laughing as she reached out and smacked him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"You know you can be such a shit sometimes!" Faith didn't find it funny in the least. When she'd had to do an act before, she'd shared what it was with him, not that he'd showed up to see it. She was still mad about that. "Oh and did I tell you Fred and the kids are going to be there?" Knowing he still was unsure about doing this thing even though he said he was having fun practicing for it.  
  
"They are?" Bosco gulped, suddenly the fun going out of his teasing Faith, "But you're not doing anything this year, why are they coming?"  
  
"Just to see you Bosco," Faith was the one grinning evilly at him now. She enjoyed the sudden look of fear on his face, "Oh yea, and they can't wait. Fred's even going to record it, just so we can watch it whenever we want."  
  
Staring out the window, Bosco closed his eyes a moment as she added, "Oh and I talked to your Mom and she's so excited she's bringing that bunch of girlfriends of hers just to see you. Now, don't you feel bad for not inviting her yourself Bos, that really was rude of you." Watching his shoulders stiffen and his mouth drop open she snickered to herself, 'teach him to be so mean about this'. She hadn't really talked to Rose...yet anyway.  
  
TBC...


	2. 55's 2004 Talent Show

Okay, here is part two. Hope you enjoyed it. It was (as I tried to say in the first chapter but the editor clipped it). posted on 3rdwatchdotnet first. O and I don't own Jet either, or the song used, but hey, if they want an owner...I'm available! LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing. Ok, sorry folks but this sites policy forbids me using a song's lyrics even if I do tell you that I didn't write them, lol so I'll just put an where you should insert the lyrics as you listen to the song yourself. Sigh sure takes the spark out of a story. oh well...

M.

**55's Talent Show **

**Part two  
**  
The night of the show:

Taking a seat next to Sully, Faith asked, "Have you seen Ty and Bosco?" Fred sitting next to her his camcorder in hand greeted Sully, "Hey man, you think he's going to show this year or did aliens get him again?" Emily and Charlie started laughing as Rose joined them, her small group loudly talking among themselves.

Sully shook Fred's hand, waving to the others, "Well, I know Ty's here, saw him a few minutes ago, but I have yet to spot your partner Faith. Ty says he's running late." He rolled his eyes at her.

Rose piped up with, "Maurice was born late, boy's never been on time for anything in his life!" She set her bag down, removing her camera, "He better be here, I didn't come all the way into the city with this wild bunch in hand to have him skip out!" The ladies she was with all adding their two cents in the mix.

Faith grinned, "Well if he's not, I'm sure we have enough people here to track him down and make him sorry!" Charlie added, "We could tie him up and make Emily talk to him about her boyfriend huh Dad!" Earning a high five from Fred.

"Very Funny Charlie! NOT!" Emily scowled at him, shoving him hard, "DAD! That's not funny!"

Sully smirked as Faith interfered, "Alright guys, leave Emily alone. Besides, look around you, you're outnumbered tonight!"

"That's right MEN," Rose chimed in her group leaning forward to smile wickedly at Fred and Charlie and Sully, "Don't get on our bad side boys, we'll make you listen to ALL our boyfriend stories! And what color nailpolish we 'almost' picked for our outfits!"

Sully groaned, "Hey, I didn't say anything! Why are you looking at ME?"

Faith snickered, "Male, Sul, because you're male."

About that time the lights lowered and the Captain and Swersky walked out on stage to open the show.

Several acts into the show, Faith leaned over to Sully, "You know this is worse than last year...who told Christopher he could sing, AGAIN?"

Sully whispered back, "Probably his mom, only a mom could listen to that caterwauling and say it was good. But at least Monroe and Cruz's should be good. They're up next."

Fred leaned over, "What are Sasha and Cruz doing again?" As Christopher's rendition of Somewhere over the Rainbow continued, they suddenly heard a very distinct laugh come from the back of the stage. It only lasted a second, then was cut off quickly.

Christopher stumbled a bit in his song, then slightly red in the face he continued on.

Faith and Sully exchanged glances, "Was that Lieu?" she asked surprised that he would laugh.

"I think so," Sully also surprised grinned, "maybe he's taken as much as he can of Jason's horrible singing over the years and finally cracked."

Smothering a giggle as others around them hushed them Faith dared not look at Fred, she knew he was contemplating escape as it was. Finally the torture inflicted upon their ears was over, and Charlies very loud, "OH THANK GOD!" was greeted with laughter as Christopher exited the stage.

Now it was Sasha and Maritza's turn.

Swersky introduced them, and they entered together. Applause and a few cat calls greeted them. Both were wearing matching black outfits of leotard and tights. Purple and red wide stripes splashed across the body of the leotard. Their music started, and they began a dance and gymnastics number.

Faith smiled as Sasha did a series of back flips ending in a split, while Cruz demonstrated her ability to touch her toe to the back of her head while standing on the other foot. Their softshoe jazz number really bringing in the whistles and additional applause. "Wow," Sully commented, "this is the best thing yet!"

"Yea, not bad," Fred commented appreciatively, until Faith smacked him in the head. The kids started giggling as Rose and her friends talked among themselves about how they use to be able to do that.

Finally the act was over, and got the most applause of the night so far. Swersky made them come out and take another bow, but the men in the crowd booed when they returned covered in their robes. Both women laughed as waving they left the stage.

Now, it was the last act. Swersky was standing at the microphone, a funny look on his face as he glanced offstage. Clearing his throat he shook his head before speaking.

"Tonight we have a special guest in our last act. She's not on the program sheet because I wasn't aware of her joining the next act until a few minutes ago. Hell I wasn't aware we'd even actually HAVE the next act until a few minutes ago!" He was grinning as he continued to look surprised.

Everyone began laughing at his comments, knowing why he'd said what he did.

"You folks can't be as surprised as I am that Boscorelli actually showed up tonight, um, and well, he's actually going to be a part of the act. I think..." holding his hand up over his brow he 'peered' off into the shadows of the stage, "DAVIS he still there or did he run yet?"

More laughter beginning then louder as they heard Ty call back, "NO BOSS, I HANDCUFFED HIM TO THE PIANO..HE'S HERE!"

"Okay, then I won't waste time here, I'm not sure how long Mrs. Boscorelli has left before she has to move again, and you never know when those pesky aliens are going to show up." He started laughing himself as the crowd roared now, remembering all the last years excuses.

Controlling his laughter finally, he finished, "Our special guest is Ty Davis's sister Jill Mason. They will be performing a duet, as Johnny Cash and um, Flip Wilson as Geraldine, an act first performed on the Flip Wilson show from the 1970's, while," he looked down at the card a moment, "I had no idea Bosco! Um, while Bosco accompanies them on the piano, with, a Band? Who knew?" He was still shaking his head as the curtain behind him opened and there was a piano near the back of the stage, with Bosco in a suit sitting behind it. Then, other band members joined him, surrounding the piano with drums, a bass guitar and horn.

Faith and Sully straining to see him, looking at each other in astonishment that he not only was here but going to play the piano?...Faith glanced over trying to catch Rose's eye, but it was obvious she was just as surprised, she too was looking between the piano and her friends. Commenting on it, but Faith couldn't hear what she was saying.

Everyone was looking around, a buzz running through the crowd now. This promised to be more than just a typical act.

Ty entered the stage, dressed in an all black suit. The manditory black tie along with a black cowboy hat on his head, proclaiming him to definatly be Johnny Cash tonight. He was grinning like a fool, and on his arm was a very pretty woman. She was dressed in a pink, yellow and silver cowgirl vest and short skirt with silver fringe on both the vest and skirt. Large multicolored rhinestones decorated both parts, and under the vest she was wearing a bright pink shiny silk blouse, long sleeved. Matching pink cowgirl hat and boots over shiny pink stockings finished off her outfit. Her shoulder length hair was done in a flip style, it was obviously a wig made to match the pink of the outfit. Loud makeup made sure the effect was continued, but overall it was a cute look for a 70's comedic act.

Before the number started they both turned to face the piano and Ty holding a mike asked, "Hey Bosco you ready?"

"Yea, I'm ready as I'm ever gonna be, just get on with it, my spaceship is waiting, and these cuffs are too tight man!" He held up his left arm and showed the now laughing again audience that he indeed had cuffs on, attached to a chain which was cuffed to the piano as Ty had earlier stated.

Ty turned around grinning, looked down at his partner, then up again facing the audience, "This is our version of what you might see if this act was done in 2004. Hope you like it. Its, well, if you don't like it, it was my Mom's idea!" Turning back to the piano, "Well get to playing man, show them what you learned in 4 weeks!"

Faith and the group sat stunned as a very well done warm up commenced, obviously rock music from the sound of it. She glanced over at Rose to see her with her mouth open, whispering loudly, "Rose, I didn't know he can play the piano!"

Rose tore her eyes away from her first born, not even bothering to whisper in her shock, "HE CAN'T PLAY THE PIANO! HELL HE CAN BARELY PLAY THE GUITAR AND I PAID FOR THOSE LESSONS!" Everyone around her laughing again as they sat back to wait for the bands warm up to finish and the act to begin.

Sully grinning sat back in his seat, arms folded over his chest as he now expected to thoroughly enjoy this last act, "Jill's got great legs, huh Fred?"

Fred grinning, "She's got great everything Sul!" He laughed at Faith's cuffing him in the head. She was smirking, "MEN!" "Hey honey, their still not as good as yours of course," Fred not being stupid leaned in for a quick make up kiss. Faith laughed, "You better remember that too buster!"

The rest settled in to see if Ty and his sister's act could compete with the music coming from the piano.

Setting themselves into starting position, Ty held up his hand to let the band know they were ready. The music started, hard rocking loud, and startling to say the least.

Charlie shouted out, "COOL! THAT'S JET!" Emily was staring wide eyed as Ty held up the mike and tore into the song. Emily became even more impressed when she realized he actually could sing.

The others were sitting open mouthed but impressed as he belted out the song. His sisters part in the act even more impressive as she danced around him acting out the song lyrics. The audience was shocked at all the elements of this act, but quickly got into it as it progressed.

Cold Hard Bitch: By Jet

(first four lines)

Ty's Sister shook her hips as she strutted, the fringes dancing in time to the music, shaking her shoulders and grinning at him, and the crowd as she moved in a circle around him.

(next two lines)

She moved in on him as he started the next part, planting a kiss on his cheek as he turned his head from her, shaking her hips at him when he refused her.

(next seven lines)

Ty pushed her away as she moved in on him. When he wasn't receptive to her advances she backed up turned to face the audience shimmied hard, her fringes dancing around her. As he continued she jumped down from the stage, heading into the audience.

(next four lines)

As she moved into the audience she made a beeline for Sully, upon reaching him she jumped into his lap, facing only him, her back to the audience. Arms around his neck she caressed his face then kissed his forehead, leaving behind a lipstick mark. The reason for the heavy lipstick now obvious. Before he could react, as the audience laughed and clapped she jumped up, heading down the row now. Her fringes shaking, arms over her head, as she moved to the song, dancing her way to Fred now.

(next two lines)

Now planting herself on Fred, she kissed the top of his head, then hopped off his lap winking at Charlie as she moved further down the row. She paused in front of him, pretended to almost sit on him, but instead ruffled his hair as everyone laughed, then moved on with a finger wagging no at him. Charlie, the only one to realize what he was seeing sat mouth gaping as she moved to Rose next.

(next seven lines)

Faith as she passed going to Fred, frowned, realizing something wasn't right. Then she heard Charlies exclamation as the woman moved to Rose, "MOM THAT'S UNCLE B!" Bosco turned back to Charlie and winked at him again as Rose dropped her jaw, "MAURICE! WHAT THE HELL?"

(next four lines)

Sully and Fred sat stunned, not having realized when he was sitting in their laps that it was him. Faith roared with laughter at their now frozen faces of shock.

"Oh my God!" She was in near hysterics as Bosco tweaked Rose's cheek and continued down the row to the next unsuspecting group of men, fellow officers and their wives. Including now Swersky.

(next four lines)

Bosco planted himself without mercy on Swersky's lap, another bright pink lipstick kiss on his forehead as Swersky not having caught on before, now saw that big blue eyed wink before Bosco moved on to the next victim. He looked over at Faith's group, stunned but laughing. She shrugged her shoulders at him to indicate she was just as shocked as him.

(next four lines)

When Ty started the last chorus Bosco left the row he was now on. Several of the men he'd attacked had realized it was him, but more didn't, he was heading again to the stage. Shaking his fringes and behind as he went up the steps, and straight over to Ty. Giving his dance all he had as he moved around him, shoulders shimmying head rocking side to side as Ty avoided looking at him trying to keep his song intact.

(next four lines)

The audience not understanding the laughter from the rows he'd attacked roared as Ty reached out and pulled his hat off of his head, the wig going with it. Bosco turned to the crowd giving one last hard shimmy and Ty had to look at the ceiling to get through the last lyrics.

(next four lines)

As soon as the song was over, Ty and Bosco cleared the stage, not looking back. They were both in hysterics. Ty's sister standing up from the piano, pulling her wig off bowed. Showing everyone Bosco could NOT play the piano after all.

The crowd clapped and cheered for several minutes,but Swersky could not convince Bosco to return to the stage for a curtain call. Instead Ty came out holding the blue ribbon and trophy for first place his sister actually with him now, along with the small band. He annouced to the roaring crowd:

"His ship came for him. The aliens say he may be gone for a long time."

The 2004 55 Talent show was declared a rousing success. And Christopher much to everyone's delight and relief was removed from the list forever.

The End


End file.
